Burma
The Third Burmese Empire, or Burma for short is a nation located in modern day Myanmar (Burma), Laos, India, and Indonesia. In the ancient times, just like in Europe, Burma started to have city states grow in central Burma, these city states spoke a mix of Tibetan and Burmese, however at this time their culture was heavily influenced by nations around them, mostly the Indian city states due to trade. In fact, India imported Burma’s major religion, Buddhism from when the Buddha came from China to India spreading the way of the many lives, and enlightenment. However, India also spread Hinduism, and other smaller religions, outnumbering the Buddhists. In the city state of Bagan, the Kingdom of Pagan formed creating the first large state of Burma however they were competing with many other city states but eventually become the big bad boi. Pagan then soon annexed the surrounding states of it in the 11th century. After this Pagan became an Empire and rivaled the Khmer Empire who was also a superpower in Southeast Asia. Around this time, Buddhism starts spreading to entire village levels, and Hinduism is still contributing to society, however Pagan wanted Buddhism and spreaded it by building 10,000 buddhist temples. This was not without delay however, after spammed Mongol invasions the Pagan empire started to crumble. After this things started to turn into smaller city states, with the Kingdom of Ava trying to reunify the Empire, but failing. The Shan States then annexed the Kingdom of Ava. However, the Kingdom of Ava had a vassal state that still remained when the Shan States took over, with their heir taking over the Shan States and much more of Southeastern Asia. But then Bayinnaung the Great’s death caused the collapse of the largest nation in Southeast Asia. Surprise! It’s Portugal and they want to take over! Due to the collapse of the recent empire Portugal was easily able to take over Thanlyin. But then the Burmese were like no that’s stupid they aren’t Burmese Burma is for Burmans. And so they attacked the Portuguese and retook their land. After this a series of wars erupted again between the Burmese due to local tribes, eventually leading to Burma taking over much of Laos. But then China declared war leading to the Sino-Burmese War. {In game history starts here} A village chief named Alaungpaya would crown himself King of Burma and restore the smaller states in the Kingdom of Burma once more. This state would be known as the Third Burmese Empire. Alaungpaya's wife Mya Alaungpaya would give birth to three children, Sayadaw (eldest), Nang (middle), and Supayaygi (youngest). With Sayadaw inheriting the throne after Alaungpaya's death he revolutionized Burma and allied it's former enemy China. Sayadaw would then isolate Burma and China from Europe. During this time Nang Konbaung would marry Chinese Crown Princess Rouxi Shin as a political gift from China. Rouxi would bear Nang a child and Sayadaw would dissapear from politics and the world all together, with Nang inheriting the crown. Nang would go on to support the French royalist and imperialists in the revolution and fund them through use of a third party, this action would lead for his mother in law to assasinate him. With Nang dead, and his heir too young to inherit the throne, Queen Consort Rouxi Shin was promoted to Regent Queen of Burma and rules over Burma to this day. Under her reign she has continued to expand the Burmese Empire.